Funny Pain
by Ashley Shadow
Summary: Tails es un zorrito ya de 16 años, tierno, inocente como siempre, a quién no se le antojaría tanta dulzura?, pues aparece alguien...que no logró resistirse... Un fic raro, ONE SHOT.


_**.-.-.-.-.**__**Funny Pain.-.-.-.**_

_Qué pasa cuando un chico malo se quiere divertir?_

Un tierno zorrito de ya 16 años pasaba volando por ahí, viendo qué hacer, estaba aburrido. Ya casi no se le ocurría nada para inventar, Sonic estaba muy ocupado (si, como siempre no? XP), huyendo de Amy, pues lo perseguía para el matrimonio, ni loco! XP

Knuckles, también ocupado con su esposa Rouge e hijos.

Otros amigos?, mejor la dejamos así XP. Todos eran ya mayores, incluso Charmy y Cream, que ya hasta tenían novio y novia, excepto él, estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar en ello.

Se sentó en una banca cerca de un parque, estaba oscureciendo, y hubo momentos en que se sentía observado, no le gustaba nada ello, pero el idiota jamás se quitó XP

Y a lo lejos quien lo observaba, ahí tan inocente, también estaba aburrido, y sabía bien cómo divertirse…

Pasó aquel sujeto a una farmacia rápido y compró unas píldoras para dormir…su "pequeño" seguía allí, así que se acercó lentamente…

Tails se sintió incómodo debido a un mal presentimiento, y en cuanto se iba a levantar, alguien lo llamó:

_-Qué te pasa chico lindo?_

-Estoy solo y aburrido ¬¬, mis amigos están más ocupados con sus cosas

_-Es una pena, aunque…_-Se acercó a su oído y le susurró, cosa que hizo a Tails temblar-_yo también estoy aburrido_

-Ah??

Tails pensó que conocía esa voz, así que volteó, pero a ese sujeto, sólo se le veían unos ojos terroríficos, su cara estaba aún cubierta por una gabardina negra, además su cabeza estaba gacha, y esa voz, tan ronca, pero con un tono tan…irresistible (a poco no? Jeje XP)

-Disculpa, quién…?

_-Por qué no dejas que te lleve a un lugar divertido?_

-Hum…no lo sé…

_-Oh, vamos, no me hagas rogar, yo invito_

-Ah…de acuerdo, supongo…

_-Perfecto, no te arrepentirás….-_Sonriendo de manera malévola (Oh….shit, no puede sonreír, rayos, ya me ví estúpida ¬¬, bueno, olvídenlo, sólo puso cara de satisfacción malévola).

Llegando al bar…

-_Y bien Tails, qué vas a tomar?_

-Ah?? O.ó, _cómo supo mi nombre?_, pues…quiero…jugo?

_-Jajaja!, no, no, no Tails, aquí no sirven eso_

-Oh…cierto n-un, pues…la verdad, no sé qué pedir, qué me recomiendas?

_-Pues, qué te parece unas medias de seda?, para ti está bien, eh…tráiganle eso por favor, y a mí…hum…un vaso de tequila._

El extraño, (no tan extraño para ustedes ahora ya que de seguro ya saben quién es XP), vio a Tails triste y se atrevió a preguntar:

_-Ahora cuál es el problema?_

-La verdad, mis amigos se han olvidado de mí

El extraño acarició la mejilla derecha de Tails y le dijo

_-Vamos, Tails, no todo en la vida es malo_

Tails se sonrojó un poco, por lo que al tipo se le antojaron más aquellos labios, desgraciadamente, sólo podía verlos, pero no probarlos, así que sólo se acercó demasiado causando más sonrojo en aquel chico.

-Ah…creo que voy al baño

_-Jm…de acuerdo, tómate tu tiempo-_Dijo sonriendo, el momento preciso para sus planes

Sacó las pastillas y las disolvió en el vaso de Tails

Poco después, él volvió

-Uf!, lamento la tardanza-De pronto vió su reloj-Rayos!, ya es muy tarde!

_-Por nosotros-_Dijo alzando su vaso

-Bien, salud-Chocaron sus vasos y se tomaron todo

…

-Me siento mareado…-fue lo único que dijo el chico, para después caer desmayado en los brazos de aquel sujeto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash: Lo siento, olvidé decirles que en este fic, nuestros chicos tienen ropa, sorry…T.T

Tails fus abriendo lentamente los ojos sintiendo frío y sus manos y pies sujetos, assí era, el chico estaba atado y sólo vestía su ropa interior.

_-Vaya lindo, veo que al fin despiertas_

-Sácame de aquí!

-_Shh…vas a ver lo que para mí significa diversión, pero primero, me presentaré como se debe-_Dijo descubriendo su cara

-MEPHILES?! O.ó

-Así es, y desde ahora eres sólo mio

Ash; Antes de continuar, preguntaré algo: Sería demasiado raro que le otorgara a Mephiles un "poder" oculto para que tuviese boca?, jeje, es una idea muy rara, pero bueno, tengo algo mejor, ok, sigamos…

Mephiles se rodeó de una nube morada con negro, Tails no percibía nada, qué hacía?, intentó escapar mientras podía, pero la nube fue bajando, y quien salió de ella era Sonic, o eso parecía ser

-Ahh?!, Sonic?? O.ó

-Jeje, vaya que eres ingenuo, sigo siendo yo, estoy en la sombra de tu amigo

Tails se fijó mejor y sí, en realidad era Mephiles, pero en el cuerpo de Sonic, era de color gris y negro, colmillos filosos que de verlos causaban pavor y ojos verdes que daban terror y sólo expresaban maldad, Tails apartó la mirada, pero Mephiles tomó su cara con sus manos y le dijo:

-No me temas Tails, no te haré daño, bueno…quizás un poco

-O.OU

Mephiles ya no lo aguantaba, se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del chico y comenzó a besarlo, disfrutando de tener una boca, ya ansiaba esos labios desde antes, así que los exploró por completo con "su" lengua, bajando después a ese delicioso cuello, por donde corría sangre inocente que deseaba probar, parecía que a Tails le empezaba a gustar eso, pero, estaba loco?, lo estaban violando!, bueno, todo iba bien hasta que Mephiles no se contuvo y clavó sus colmillos en aquella piel amada.

-AHHH!!

-Shh…tranquilo….mmm…tu sangre es deliciosa

El delicioso líquido se presentó en el paladar de aquel monstruo, saboreando con deleite aquello, Mephiles quería más aún, clavó más los colmillos, y el líquido corrió más rápido

Al oír que Tails se quejaba de dolor, comenzó a hacerle pequeñas caricias, Tails se relajó un poco, Mephiles era un experto en aquello…

-Hmm….awww….Mephiles….ESPERA!! awwww

Mephiles cada vez bajaba más las caricias, parecía que su zorrito, ya estaba a tono

-Aunque no lo creas, te estoy excitando

-Por favor…no….no lo hagas-ssss

-pero si apenas estamos empezando!!-Mephiles regresó a lo suyo

Tails estaba siendo violado, pero comenzaba a gustarle…

Mephiles comenzó a entrar sin aviso alguno, Tails se retorcían de dolor y placer…la cama rechinaba de los movimientos de aquellos dos amantes

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, el chico, parecía que ya no aguantaba más

Finalmente, los dos se vienieron al mismo tiempo, estaban exhaustos, pero aún así se besaron con gran pasión, hasta caer desmayados en la cama

-Recuerda que eres sólo mío, precioso-Mephiles señaló las marcas del cuello del chico-Esto lo prueba

-Creo que…fue algo rápido no? n/n

-Hum?...si quieres, hacemos la repetición…

-O/OU….jeje, no, por ahora, quiero dormir n/n-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y se recargaba en su pecho hasta quedar dormido

**.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-**


End file.
